<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Matter by marvelousstevetony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613733">You Matter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousstevetony/pseuds/marvelousstevetony'>marvelousstevetony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousstevetony/pseuds/marvelousstevetony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is having a rough day. Steve is a good boyfriend. Actually, they both are. Fluff occurs.</p><p>————————</p><p>“Why are you here, Steve?”</p><p>“I hate to see you like this… What can I do to help you?”</p><p>Tony huffs and rolls his eyes. “Don’t. Don’t do this, Steve.”</p><p>“Don’t do what?”</p><p>“This,” Tony gestures with his hands. “Don’t waste your time on me… I’m not worth it.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Matter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is inspired by the song "You Matter To Me" by Sara Bareilles ft. Jason Mraz. If you don't know it, I highly suggest you go listen to it. Beautiful and touching, you won't regret it. </p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy Steve and Tony being cute :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Tony? Please just… let me in,” Steve begs softly as he leans his head tiredly against the locked door to the workshop. “Please, sweetheart.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He is met by a wave of silence, and he feels the tears pressuring behind his eyelids. Clenching his jaw, he tries his hardest not to let out a desperate sob. He has curled his hands into fist, resisting the urge to punch his way through the wall.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tony, I swear to God, I will break the door open if-“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just leave me the hell alone, Steve!” Tony finally calls, however, not exactly what Steve wants to hear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I won’t go, Tony. Can we please just talk?” Closing his eyes, Steve sighs deeply. He wants nothing more than to take Tony’s hands in his, caress his cheek and hold him tight. If he would just open the damn door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As if Tony, or rather JARVIS, could read his mind, the door to the workshop opens and Steve, who was leaning with all his weight against it, clumsily stumbles into room. He straightens up quickly, mumbles a quiet thanks, presumably to JARVIS, and walks directly towards Tony who’s sitting with his face in steepled hands, his eyes squeezed shut.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Comfortingly, Steve lays a hand on his shoulder as he bends down next to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey,” he whispers gently.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony looks up, revealing blood-shot and red-rimmed eyes, his cheeks damp from the salty tears.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey,” Tony croaks. His hair is ruffled and Steve tenderly brushes it out of his face, giving him a weak smile when he finally can see him fully, then runs a hand through Tony’s greasy hair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You okay?” The soldier asks sympathetically. Tony gives a hum in responds, not confirming nor denying wether or not he was, in fact, okay.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve feels a tug at his heart, eyebrows drawing together in concern. Cupping the genius’ cheeks in his hands, he strokes it lightly, nudging him slightly so that Tony turns to face him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why are you here, Steve?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I hate to see you like this… What can I do to help you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony huffs and rolls his eyes. “Don’t. Don’t do this, Steve.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t do <em>what</em>?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>This</em>,” Tony gestures with his hands. “Don’t waste your time on me… I’m not worth it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve once again feels a sharp pain in his chest. “Don’t ever say that, Tony. You’re more than worth it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shaking his head, Tony leans away from Steve’s caring touch. “I can’t ask this much from you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve grabs his hand and pulls him back in, their foreheads now resting against each other’s. “Sweetheart… this is in no way too much to ask. You can never ask too much from me.” He says and presses a gentle peck on the center of Tony’s cheeks, kissing away the tears, leaving a salty taste in his mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You matter Tony. You don’t even know how much you matter to me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony presses his lips together in a thin line and draws in a sharp breath, preventing himself from cracking and bursting into tears. Instead, he swallows thickly, holds his breath and gives another small shake with his head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve exhales tremulously and clutches Tony’s hand tight. “I promise, Tony. You matter to me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony gives him a quick glance but then ducks his head as the tears start forming in the corners of his eyes again. The two of them stay silent for a while, not necessarily an uncomfortable silence, but not exactly comfortable either.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Unsure of what to say, Steve lays an arm around the smaller man’s waist and embraces him, warmly and affectionately.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y’know,” he starts, “when I first got out of the ice, I felt like I’d never fit in. I didn’t think anyone would actually care about me, or what I had to say. All I wanted to do was run, get away from everything… But then I met you, and even though we got off on the wrong foot, I-. I finally felt like I had a reason to stop running. That’s you, Tony. You’re my reason. You always will be.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony slowly raises his head and lift his gaze to meet Steve’s. His lips are curled into a wry smily, the one that Steve loves the most because it’s so sincere and so <em>real</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah?” Tony asks, eyes glistening in the dim workshop light, and Steve immediately knows that it’s not just the tears that makes his eyes sparkle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Steve nearly sobs out as he nods. He can no longer hold back and lets his breath hitch uncontrollably while his lower lip quivers intensely. Every exhale is deep and desperate and <em>happy</em> because,Lord knows, he just loves Tony so <em>fucking </em>much. “I promise.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come here,” Tony says and hugs Steve tight, their bodies pressed as close together as possible with Steve's face buried into Tony’s shoulder, quietly sobbing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I promise you, Tony, I’ll be here as long as you’ll let me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With a giddy smile, Tony places a kiss in Steve’s hair and breathes in the smell of his shampoo. It’s fresh and clean and comforting and Tony swears he could bury himself in it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You matter to me too, Steve. I love you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Looking up, Steve can’t help but beam at his boyfriend through teary eyes. “I love you. So much.” He leans in and presses their lips together, fondly and gently, just like everything else Steve does. His arms are still wrapped around the smaller frame and as he slowly begins to rock their bodies in harmony, he sings quietly:</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You matter to me. Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody. I promise you do, you. You matter too. I promise you’ll see. You matter to me.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>